Draco Emyr
Draco is the protagonist of RedEmyr. He is a vampire wizard who needs to find a new, consistent source of blood in order to sustain himself. Appearance Draco is depicted as a fairly pale man. He has blonde hair with long bangs and a slight spiky poof style in the back. He has purplish-white eyes, usually colored more purple by his purple-tinted glasses. As a vampire, he also has fanged teeth. Wardrobe wise he is usually seen in modest, long-sleeved, long pants outfits. His color motif for these outfits usually consists of blues, golds, and whites. Personality Draco is both eccentric and arrogant. Having vast knowledge of the future, he struggles to see earlier time periods as anything worthwhile. He could also be said to possess some amount of paranoia towards their unsanitary conditions. Draco also shows a high dependency on magic use. Due to all this, Draco can be extremely socially awkward, as his lack of filter often causes him to say the wrong thing and misunderstand what people want. Despite all this, he is not cold-hearted, and seems to have a jovial if not burdened spirit. Abilities Magic Draco is a capable and avid magic user, pulling off amazing feats with ease. However, he is held back by the energy limits his vampire nature imposes on him. Vampirism Draco is able to use blood as a conduit to take energy for magic use. However, as this is something he needs to do, it is more of a curse than an ability. Story Thus Far Backstory Sometime before RedEmyr, Draco made a bet he shouldn't have, and this resulted in him becoming a vampire. RedEmyr Draco is first seen traveling with Draconia in a bird mask to their new house, insisting they should beware of the plague. As the two enter the house and observe its quaint nature, Draco jumps quickly into rearranging the house with magic to give it more modern amenities. However, he collapses for a brief moment, much to Draconia's concern. As Draconia tries to tell Draco about needing to find him a new blood source, the two are interrupted by a child screaming. Finding Troy, Draco mutes him with magic, which earns him a scolding from Draconia. After calming Troy with magic, Draco unmutes him and the two learn that Troy's demonic appearance has caused him to feel abandoned. The two decide to take him in, though Draco makes it clear to Draconia he won't use a child as a blood donor. Draco falls asleep for several days and dreams of Cadence. After waking up to a concerned Troy, he learns that Draconia has a guest over. Curious, Draco heads to the kitchen where he meets Sera. As the two chat, Draco insults Sera unintentionally several times over, enraging Sera quite understandably. As Sera ultimately demands Draco explain his mysterious words that imply magic and the future, Draco slaps Sera on the head and erases her memories of the past few moments. Sera leaves happily with it seemingly have worked, reminding the two of her party tonight. With Sera gone, Draco finds himself scolded by Draconia. Later that night, before entering the party, Draco attempts to suck Draconia's blood for energy, though the two find the endeavor to ultimately be useless. Troy offers to help, but Draco ultimately rejects him. Relationships Draconia Emyr Draco has a warm but tense relationship with Draconia. Draco is open and understanding with Draconia on a deep level. While he ultimately finds she was right at the end of the day, he often dismisses her worries and nagging at first and does what he wants. Troy Draco has an amicable relationship with Troy. Draco denotes Troy is a special and dear soul to them upon seeing him, in spite of the magic abuse, and has no qualms about taking Troy in. He also shows some respect for Troy as well, refusing to suck Troy's blood because of Troy's age. Sera Towsely Draco has a tense and somewhat bad relationship with Sera. Although he recognizes Sera's soul as another important one to him, he quickly dismisses Sera's viewpoints and belittles them, getting their relationship off to a rocky start. Cadence Emyr Draco has an extremely antagonistic relationship with Cadence, shown glaring and competing with her on a hostile level. Trivia Category:Characters Category:RedEmyr Category:RedEmyr Characters